coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7614 (31st May 2011)
Plot As John and Fiz frantically pack, Katy calls round and tells them that she's having her abortion this afternoon. John begs her not to, but Katy's mind is made up. Kylie sticks to Steve's story and tells the social worker that she's happy for Max to live with Steve and Becky, however David arrives unexpectedly and tells the social worker how Steve and Becky have bullied Kylie into letting them keep Max. Fiz interrogates John who finally cracks and admits he knows where Chesney is. David confronts Steve and accuses him and Becky of bullying Kylie and stopping her from seeing her own son. Steve decides it's time to come clean and tells David how Kylie sold Max to them for £25,000. Weak with hunger and exhaustion, Chesney, Alan and Dorothy are startled when John suddenly arrives. He threatens them with a cricket bat and tells them how he killed Charlotte and Joy Fishwick and he'll kill again. Having secretly followed John to the Hoyles' house, Fiz overhears everything. She's shocked but hugely relieved to find Chesney alive. Fiz quickly tells Chesney about Katy's abortion. Chesney dashes out intent on stopping her. When questioned by David, Kylie admits she sold Max for £25,000. Graeme admits to Xin how he's confused and doesn't know who he wants to be with, her or Tina. Xin tells him that the job in Edinburgh was a lie, she made it up because she knew she had to get away as she was falling in love with him. As Owen and Katy set off for the abortion clinic, Chesney chases after the car. Katy gets out and Chesney explains how he's been locked up and he desperately wants to keep the baby. Katy's thrilled and relieved to have him back. Manic John returns to No.5 and demands that Maria hands over baby Hope. The police arrive with Fiz to find Maria in a state of shock but baby Hope is fine. Thinking John must have escaped out the back, Fiz panics knowing he's capable of anything. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Roberta - Helen Griffin *Dorothy Hoyle - Jean Fergusson *Alan Hoyle - Michael McStay *Paramedic - Emma Christie *Xin Proctor - Elizabeth Tan Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Viaduct Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *3 Mulberry Avenue, Worsley - Cellar Notes *Anna Windass (Debbie Rush) and Sylvia Goodwin (Stephanie Cole) are credited but don't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: John grows frantic when Katy reveals she is about to have an abortion, and as he rushes to see Chesney, Fiz follows him; and David walks in on Kylie's meeting with social services. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,110,000 viewers (5th place). *As in 2010, the final week of ITV's talent show Britain's Got Talent was transmitted twice each night, surrounding an episode of Coronation Street which was in the 9.00pm slot. All episodes broadcast as part of this special week end with a short trailer to promote the following episode. Category:2011 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns